


Missing You

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Love Like Yours 2020 [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian's been working hard at the office. Reyja ensures that he'll really have to "work hard" at the office.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Missing You

_11:34 am From: My Darling ❤  
_ _Are you in your office?_

Julian reached for his phone absently, still looking over his last patient's chart. When he saw the sender, though, the papers fell from his grasp, forgotten completely. He'd been so busy recently, working late and coming in early. There were too few hours in the day to give both his job and the love of his life the devotion they deserved. 

_11:34 am From: Julian Devorak  
_ _👍_

He expected a quick reply. A question, maybe, about what he wanted for dinner or whether he would work the weekend too.

_11:35 am From: My Darling ❤  
Incoming video call_

Julian raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Nothing was wrong, was it?

In the moment the call took to connect, he glanced up at his office door. Good: closed tight. He saw his own face in the corner of the screen first, tired and pale, but the moment Reyja snapped into view, he brightened. She smiled back at him and ran the hand not holding her phone through her hair to tousle the thick brown waves.

"Hi, Juley," she said softly, in that way of hers that made his stomach flutter. 

"My love… how are you?" Hearing her voice, seeing her, all soft curves and sleepiness, had Julian longing to reach out and pull her close, to bury his head in the crook of her arm and hold her for hours.

"Mmm. Missing you."

His heart clenched. "I miss you too." 

"Gonna be another long day?"

Julian paused, looking away to his computer screen. The window showing his schedule was awfully cluttered with names. "I'm afraid so."

Reyja's lips twisted, rueful, but she nodded. "I thought it might be. I really wanted to see you, though."

"This uptick won't last forever, dearest. I promise."

"I know. And I know I signed up for this when I fell in love with you, I just—"

He never failed to swoon when she spoke her love aloud. What a blessed man he was, to have someone like her to go home to… whenever that happened to be.

"— really miss you today. I had a dream about you."

"Oh?" Julian adjusted his phone to rest his chin in his other hand. 

She stretched luxuriously. "M'hm. Do you want more detail than that?"

"I'll take whatever you give me."

"You're too sweet, lovely." Reyja raised her arm, widening his view to include her torso. Her bare, exposed torso. He noticed the stiffness of her nipples immediately, each pierced peak sharp and attentive. Julian licked his lips; the memory of toying with those barbells as he rutted against her plush stomach flew around and around his head, perking up his own anatomy.

"Well, the beginning's a little patchy. All I remember is that we were at, like, some sort of county fair thing?" She grinned. "There were a _lot_ of people there. And we were wandering through everyone trying to get to the food stalls."

He leaned forward eagerly. "Did we ever make it?"

"Yeah, eventually. But we kept passing these empty tents. Little ones, just standing there, waiting for a purpose."

"Oho! I certainly have some ideas."

Reyja laughed. "You made good use of those ideas."

The camera shifted once again as she squirmed. He caught sight of her other hand skimming down her body and knew exactly where it was headed. His cock jumped, begging for the same attention.

"You grabbed me and suddenly we had a tent all to ourselves. I could hear the crowd walking past right on the other side of the fabric…" She took her lip between her teeth when her fingers settled on her clit, sighing through her nose. "Fuck, Juley, you kissed me so well. Your touch was everywhere, like you wanted nothing more than to feel all of me, all at once."

"I do! Oh, I do, so much…"

Reyja bucked into her hand. "Mm, I know you do. Your cock was rock hard, harder than I've ever seen. Is it hard now, too?"

"God, yes."

"Show me?"

Julian obliged, scooting his office chair away from his desk to scrabble frantically at his pants. He needed to touch himself, pretending it was her.

But he hadn't gotten permission for that yet. 

"So pretty," Reyja said, glowing with approval as his rough camerawork revealed the straining erection that jutted from the fly of his undone business trousers, curly auburn hair raging through the zipper's square teeth. "It was pretty in my dream too, but nothing beats the real thing."

He whimpered. His darling could be so deliciously cruel, teasing him like this. "Please…"

She ignored him in favor of drawing her hand back into frame and licking her fingers. "God, I’m so wet right now. We wouldn't need lube, if you were here." 

"If I were there," he echoed. Keeping his grip away from his cock took most of his willpower, with just enough left over to volley a scrap of banter back. "Oh, if I were there, I would ravish you. Taste you, kiss you, fuck you and make you melt."

She shuddered happily. “You’re good at that, lovely. Good to me. If your patients get even a speck of that attentiveness, they’re lucky people.”

His mind jumped into action, producing a lovely image of Reyja taking his cock deep into her throat as he struggled to answer the questions of a patient sitting on the other side of his desk. It set him afire. 

“I like being good,” Julian confessed, turning red. He would be good. So good. Perfect. Holding himself back from the brink again and again as she teased him in ways no one else could. As if in anticipation, his erection bobbed again.

“D’you still have those condoms in your desk drawer?”

Her voice rampaged through him like electricity. Perhaps he was putty in her hands, but hearing words like that, full of sex and control and desire, made him weak. He was hers to the core, to do with as she pleased. “I think we used the last one when you, ah, when you brought those little sandwiches over.”

“Uh oh.” Reyja smirked. “You know you shoot too big to be discreet. You’d get cum everywhere, all over your desk, your pants, that paperwork…”

He knew that she knew exactly what she was doing, but he moaned anyway, shaking with the struggle of remaining untouched. His phone camera revealed it all.

“Oh, poor Juley. You really want to get off, huh?”

“Y-yes, darling.”

She clicked her tongue, pretending to think hard. “Hm. That is a problem. You just have too much to share… oh, I know! I can get off for you.”

How exquisite the torture his beloved offered. Her phone zoomed out again as she repositioned it, resting the camera against the lamp on her nightstand. Even the quick glance at the rest of her body had Julian whimpering, his cock gushing precum like release was still an option. Only his zipper’s dull bite met his subconscious thrusts.

Reyja moved their comforter out of the way, pushing it down to her shins. The smooth dome of her belly, the muscles of each thick thigh, the dark hair between her legs… he caught himself just before he dropped the phone. She laughed at his fumbling, then sighed and settled into the motion of her hand.

“This feels so nice,” she said. “Not as nice as you, but it’ll be enough. I’m so fucking horny it won’t take long.”

If he believed in that sort of thing, Julian thought the easiest way to hypnotize him would be to watch the rhythmic rub of his love’s fingers over her clit: small, focused, gradually speeding up before they slowed again. Round and around, over and over. Even the desperate throb of his erection couldn’t distract him from the circling of her wrist. Her wedding ring caught the sunlight that peered voyeuristically through the curtains out of frame, illuminating her focus. That little glimmer winked at him with every pass as she wound herself tighter.

“Fuck, Julian, I wish you were here, eating me out or letting me ride you.” She folded her knees, pressed the soles of her feet together. “Or just kissing me so deeply neither of us can breathe. I wish I could feel how hard you are, how much you want to fuck me—”

“Please,” he whispered. “Darling, please!”

“I wish I could—” Reyja’s breath hitched. “—oh, fuck, I wish I could pull your hair as you go down on me. You make the most perfect sounds when I do that. Or I could sit on your lap and play with your nipples and make you cum in your pants so much...”

As if in response, a wave of sensation prickled through him, making his nipples as hard as hers. His cock twitched once more and a drop of clear fluid oozed down his shaft to soak into the fabric of his pants. He hoped no one would notice, small as it was and as close to the fly, but even the idea of being caught so turned on at his own practice had more precum leaking out, spreading the stain. _Naughty-naughty, Doctor Devorak. Shouldn’t have worn gray trousers today._

“Ah, I’m close! Look at this, Juley. Look what you’ve done to me.” She pulled her hand, reluctantly, from its task to show him the slickness on her skin. A distant corner of him realized that she must’ve worked herself up before she called, because her fingertips were already wrinkled by her own wetness. 

What a blessed man he was indeed, to have someone like her to go home to.

Reyja swallowed a squeal and bucked into her touch when it returned. The strangled sound as much as took hold of Julian on its own, laden with pleasure as it was. Intoxicating. So primal and raw. And so far away, despite the pixels of his phone screen telling him otherwise. 

Any distance would have been too far. 

She came with a breathy exhalation and a moan, soft in the back of her throat. Slowly, she relaxed into the bedding and opened her eyes. A smile with its edges turned cheeky lit up her face as she rolled over to grab her phone again.

“Mm, thank you for that, Jujubee. I needed it.”

It was a dare. An invitation to plead with her and a complaint of his absence. A gift. A trap. 

Julian knew his erection wouldn’t go away for hours. Reyja was too good at riling him up, too alluring and seductive for him to forget. He glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen: 11:57. Only three minutes before his next patient. Nowhere near enough time to get himself together again. For a moment, he regretted the decision not to wear underwear, though he rarely did anyway. The extra layer would've been useful today. 

But he would be good. He would tuck himself back into his pants and do up the fly, unsatisfied. He would revel in the teasing textures that caressed his cock, the seams and pocket fabric an inadequate replacement for Reyja’s touch. He would be so, so good for her. The best he could be. 

And workload be damned, tonight he would leave on time.


End file.
